


For the First Time in Forever

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, F/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends Chris and Elsa set you up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time in Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [For the First Time in Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274346) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You walked around the store, headphones in to help keep you focused while you shopped. You pushed your cart, replenishing your groceries. You weren’t really paying attention to much. That’s why when your cart ran into someone else’s, you felt downright horrible.

“Oh dear. I’m so sorry!” You said, yanking out your earbuds.

“(Y/n)?” A female voice said. You looked up at the person you had crashed into. It was none other than Elsa Pataky, a friend of yours for many years. Oh, and Chris Hemsworth’s wife. You had met Elsa years before when she came to visit America. She introduced you to her husband Chris when they came back after getting married, and the three of you had been friends since. You were actually surprised to see her here.

“Elsa?” You moved away from your cart and hugged her. “What are you doing here?”

“Chris is filming and I thought it would be good for the whole family to go with him.” She said with a smile. “He had the kids on the set with him. They wanted to see his friends.” You couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s great!” You said. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you…”

“Nonsense!” She said. “Come. Walk with me.” She said. You smiled and pushed your cart along with hers. The grocery was pretty empty, so you didn’t have to worry about running into anything. The two of you made small talk while you each did your shopping.

“We should get together for dinner before you head back home.” You said to Elsa as you each loaded your bags. She hadn’t bought a lot.

“How about tonight?” She asked. “Robert already asked for the kids to come over for a play date with his. Chris would love to see you again, I’m sure.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“Darling, when have you ever intruded?” Elsa asked. You laughed.

“All right. There’s this pizza place on the main strip that you both would probably enjoy. Wanna meet there, say 7?”

“Sounds fantastic.” She said. “I’ll call Chris and tell him.”

“Okay. See you then!” She smiled and got into her car and drove off. You sighed as you finished loading your car. You had to admit, you were a little jealous of Elsa. She was beautiful, had a great husband and three amazing children. But you shook the thoughts from your head, got in your own car, and drove home.

****

Later that evening, you were at a table with Chris and Elsa, laughing at some story Chris was telling. Elsa almost snorted beer out of her nose when he started acting parts of the story out, and you were laughing so much that it was getting hard to breathe a bit.

“So, (y/n),” Chris began after things had settled down. “Is there anyone special in your life?” You sighed.

“No.” You said. “I’ve been having trouble finding someone. I guess you can say my love life sucks.” You noticed Chris and Elsa looking at each other. “What?” They just looked at you, smiling. “What?”

****

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” You said, looking up at the restaurant. They were setting you up on a blind date with a friend. They didn’t tell you who it was. All they said was that he would have a pink flower. You sighed. “Fine. I can do this.” You got out of your car, locked it, and made your way into the restaurant.

You looked around. You saw several guys at the bar, but no flowers. You searched the tables and kept coming up empty. You were about ready to turn around and walk out when you ran into someone. And that someone had a pink flower in their hand.

“Oh, excuse me.” He said. “I am terribly sorry.” You looked up at him and realized it was Tom Hiddleston, a friend of Chris and Elsa’s. “You wouldn’t happen to be (your first and last name), would you?”

“I am.” You said softly. He smiled at you.

“Hi. I’m Tom.” He said. “And I believe I’m your date.”

You knew right then that this one was going to last.


End file.
